Cuddles!
by lucyydragneel
Summary: Lucy wakes up to find Natsu's arms around her. Unfortunately for her he just doesn't want to let her go! But Lucy is used to it, it's just another day with that pink-haired idiot.


**Hello everyone! So this was actually a request from _inspiritedd_ on Tumblr so I hope you like it and this will also be an AU because writing AU's is fun! Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

 **...**

The sun shining through the window awoke Lucy from her beautiful sleep. " _Ugh, I guess it's time to wake up!" She thought._ She tried getting up to stretch but was pulled back down onto the bed.

"OOF!" She said. She looked around and found the culprit... _Natsu._ He was holding her way too tight and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Don't leave..." Natsu whispered in his sleepy state. She just looked at him. She finally was able to ease his grip a little bit to turn and face him.

"I wont leave you ever." She said while running her hands through his hair. _"He's so cute when he's sleeping."_ She thought _._

"BUT YOU GOTTA WAKE UP SO I CAN GO PEE!" She screamed. Natsu's eyes snapped open and he jolted up resulting in an angry blonde girl falling on the floor...face first.

"Huh? What's with all the yelling?" Natsu said while yawning. He looked down on the floor to see a seething Lucy looking at him.

"Luce... what are ya doin' on the floor ya weirdo?" He laughed. Lucy stood up and looked at him, her eyes filled with rage and she was scowling.

"Natsu..." She cooed. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes Luce...?" She stepped closer to him and gripped his scarf. She started shaking him while yelling at him.

"Natsu... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DID YOU DROP ME ON THE FLOOR? ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?" She cried. He looked at her and was pleading her to stop.

"PLEASE ARGHH STOP URGH YOU'RE MAKIN' ME URGH SICK...!" He cried. She stopped shaking him and stormed into the bathroom getting ready for the day leaving a green faced Natsu all alone. _"Beautiful face? No gorgeous." He thought._

 **...**

Lucy came out of the bathroom after showering to see Natsu sleeping on her bed. She smiled and felt bad for making him feel sick and yelling at him. She walked over to the dresser next to her bed to put some underwear on. As she was walking over to the closet to get some clothes, she was pulled harshly onto the bed. She turned to see him smirking at her.

"What?" She mumbled to him. She continued to stare at him until he answered her.

"Mmhhm... I see that you're wearin' my _favorite pair_ of your underwear... _red_." He said while smirking at the busty blonde. She just looked away, face red with embarrassment. He chuckled.

"Oh man, I'm never lettin' ya go Luce." Natsu said. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hopefully you wont have to." She said. She started to lean in and so did he. Their lips now centimeters apart. Natsu could feel her breath fanning his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned in but before he could kiss her she pulled away smirking.

"Uh uh uh... since you hurt my _oh so beautiful face_ this morning... your punishment is that you can't _kiss_ me for the whole day! HA!" She laughed and pointed at his shocked face.

Natsu pouted and got up from the bed. He looked at Lucy as she stood up and desperately wanted to touch her. She noticed the lust in his eyes and she smirked. She shook her finger back in forth in front his face before walking away.

She giggled as she walked towards the closet. Before she could even reach it she was spun around and a pair of lips crashed upon hers. As she started to kiss back, Natsu pulled away and smirked at her flushed face before laughing and running towards the door.

"See ya later Luce! That was _some punishment!_ " He laughed as he closed the door behind him leaving a naked dumbfounded Lucy standing there.

She brushed her fingers over her lips and smiled before going to change. When she was finished and ready to leave she heard _**buzzz buzzzz.**_

She answered her phone, "Hello?" She said.

"Hello is this Mrs. Dragneel?" A man asked her.

"Uh yes this is, who is this?" She asked curious as to who it was.

"OH! I'm so hurt my beautiful wife doesn't even recognize her _sexy husbands_ voice!" The person said.

"Natsu? WHERE ARE YOU BAKA?!" She yelled. Natsu cringed on the other line and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Geez Luce stop yellin' would ya? Anyway I'm at _Fairy Tail_ and I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me, babe?" He asked her. She smiled and grabbed her purse and her car keys.

"I'll see ya there Mr. Dragneel." She said while closing the door to their house. She heard him chuckle and she smiled.

"Can't wait! Goodbye _hot stuff_." He said. She blushed and was glad he wasn't there to see it.

"See ya soon _sexy_." She whispered. She heard him gasp and she laughed knowing she was the only one to make him feel that way. He chuckled once again before hanging up.

The blonde got into her car excited for her lunch date with her amazing pink-haired, idiotic but sweet husband, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I know its short but hopefully you liked it! :)**


End file.
